Baby Mine, Don't You Cry
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: After an unexpected night Naruto discovers he is pregnant, and Sasuke is the father! Will he keep it secret? Or will something else happen?  rubbish summery, story is better . Mpreg. SasuNaru, boyXboy. Original Character. R&R and enjoy! mild lemon. 2shot.


Baby Mine, Don't You Cry

The night was quiet, the only slight sound was from within a shared tent; the sound was a shrieking whisper of man-made fabric rubbing against itself.

In the darkness a black haired boy of eighteen, his pale body naked, climbed slowly into the sleeping bag of his blond haired team-mate.

No words were exchanged, just kisses and barely heard gasps.

The older of the two, black haired Uchiha Sasuke, gently touched Uzamaki Naruto's soft, tanned skin, swiftly removing the barrier that was his boxer shorts.

Naruto flushed in all the right places, loving the feeling of Sasuke touching him in such a kind way; he had loved his elder team-mate for years and years, and what was happening now felt like a dream but when he felt the slick finger on his hole he knew it was anything but a dream.

When Sasuke entered Naruto's virgin hole, Naruto had to be careful not to cry out; it was such a feeling that the blond ninja never wanted it to end.

Throughout it all Sasuke was gentle, he kept close contact, but his eyes were slightly dazed; Naruto had noticed the second Sasuke had climbed into his sleeping bag, he knew something was wrong but he had been in love with Sasuke for so long he was blind to the reason behind this encounter.

And then it was over; the wonderful feeling of being complete filled Naruto and as Sasuke gave him a final kiss a single tear of happiness escaped.

Moments later Sasuke was fast asleep, like he had never woken, so Naruto was left to think; he hadn't been hurt but he noticed, with his specially trained eyes, there was a tiny pin-prick on the side of Sasuke's pale neck; he had been injected with something. That's what had caused the strange behaviour and more than likely Sasuke wouldn't remember the next day.

So Naruto gently moved Sasuke back into his own sleeping bag, cleaned the sticky sweat and cum off him and then zipped him up.

Afterwards he cleaned himself up, he wouldn't leave any evidence of their night of passion, and then he fell into a restless nights sleep.

Of course Naruto was right; Sasuke didn't remember a single thing and Naruto was fine with that, he had the memory.

Two months past, everything had carried on like it had before but Naruto suddenly began feeling very unwell; his stomach felt heavy all the time and he was sick every morning.

But he put it down to something he had eaten, however when it got to the third week of sickness Naruto became a little more suspicious.

Scrolls stolen from Tsunade threw up the truth; Demons were normally female, ancient born demons, including Kyuubi and that meant Naruto could bare a child.

"Impossible." Naruto snapped and threw the scroll aside.

But as another month passed Naruto noticed the bump on his normally toned stomach and the tiny fluttering feeling from within; he was pregnant and Sasuke as the father.

"I can't tell him." Naruto whispered, "he wouldn't believe it."

Naruto vowed to keep the pregnancy to himself, he would request a mission, have the baby and then come back. He could lie and say he adopted the child, nobody would question him.

Unfortunately not a single mission came around for Naruto to take and as he entered the fourth month of being pregnant his bump began to show, even with his jumpsuit covering it.

A naive part of Naruto thought no-one would notice but he was very wrong.

"are you okay Naruto?" Kakashi, his white haired sensei, asked one day after training.

Naruto was more out of breath then usual, the baby was using quite a bit of chakra, "yeah, I'm fine." he replied quickly and added a big smile for effect.

Kakashi seemed appeased with his response but Sasuke was frowning and before he could say anything Sakura, pink haired and only girl on the team, butted in.

"You coming for ramen Sasuke-kun?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Sasuke said nothing, so he shrugged and turned to Naruto, "you coming too?" he said in a monotone voice but he was a little worried about his team-mate.

But, again, Sakura butted in, "why should he?" she snapped, "Naruto, you've obviously eaten too much ramen." the female team-mate stormed up to the blond boy, who flinched back slightly, "look how fat you are." Sakura violently poked Naruto's hidden rounded belly.

The baby gave an unhappy squirm and Naruto recoiled away, "don't do that." he hissed and clutched where Sakura had jabbed him.

"don't be such a wimp." Sakura sneered, "no wonder you're struggling to keep up with Sasuke-kun, mind you, you never could keep up with him." she laughed spitefully.

Naruto felt tears spring to his eyes; he bowed his head and muttered, "I'm going home" and with that he ran home.

As soon as he was home Naruto cried for what seemed like hours, then, when it was dark, there was a knock at the door.

Naruto tried to cover his red and puffy cheeks as he opened the door; Sasuke stood in the cool evening air, as handsome as the night itself.

"hey." Sasuke said coolly.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked shortly.

Sasuke frowned, "well I came here to see if you were okay?"

Naruto's heart suddenly felt light, the very thought of Sasuke caring about him made him very happy but then the youngest Uchiha ruined it, "i mean you never turn down ramen."

his heart dropped so quickly Naruto was afraid it had hurt the baby; Sasuke hadn't been worried about the effects of Sakura's vile, nasty words. He had been worried about Naruto not getting ramen.

"I'm fine." Naruto said through gritted teeth, hot tears filling his eyes again, "i wasn't hungry."

a small laugh escaped Sasuke, "but you love ramen."

"there's another thing I love." Naruto thought sadly.

"what's going on with you Naruto?" Sasuke cut through the blond boy's thoughts, "there's something strange. Your chakra is all over the place, so is your mood. I know you, something is wrong."

Naruto had never felt so tense, unconsciously he rubbed his swollen belly, "nothing's wrong." he said in a strong tone.

"Naru-" Sasuke tried but Naruto cut across him.

"i told you nothing is wrong!" he snapped angrily, "just drop it." Naruto couldn't bring himself to look Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke exhaled angrily through his nose and then stormed off without another word.

The tears began as soon as Sasuke was out of sight; Naruto felt like his heart was being swallowed up by a big black something that hurt so much.

Without a thought Naruto grabbed a bag, shoved some clothes and food inside, swung his cloak on and vanished into the night.

Nobody heard Naruto's escape and no-one followed; the forest was deserted, even the animals were gone, but it was nice and calm.

The moon was bright in the sky and so were the stars, Naruto took the slow way through, after all he had just under five months to get to wherever he needed to be and he could do without the extra stress.

Naruto's tears had finally stopped and he was trying very hard to keep his mind blank, but he kept wondering how long it would be until they realised he was gone, maybe they never would or simply wouldn't care.

Suddenly he heard something behind him; spinning around with kunai in hand and waited but then he saw someone fall out one of the bushes.

For one hopeful moment Naruto thought Sasuke had followed him; the person in front of him was the same height but they were dressed in red, white and black and their hair was very long.

"where are you going?" the man said, the voice laced with worry.

"why would you care?" Naruto snapped, still with a tight grip on his weapon.

Then the man came into the moonlight; his face pale and tired but his eyes were kind and it took Naruto several moments to figure out who it was; Uchiha Itachi.

Stepping back Naruto blinked several times; Itachi had died twice by now, was it another Orochimaru trick. But he looked as alive as anyone else.

"what the hell?" Naruto growled.

Itachi put his hands up in front of him, showing he was unarmed and he gave a charming smile, much like Sasuke's, "calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." he said in a soft voice, "i know about your condition."

Naruto flinched away, "what are you talking about?" he snapped, trying to sound dumb.

Itachi smiled again, "i know your pregnant."

touching his belly Naruto knew he couldn't hide it from someone with the Sharingan, "what do you want with me? To steal my baby."

looking surprised Itachi took a step forward, "i want to help you Naruto."

"Why?"

"because I can take a very good guess that you are very scared." Itachi said softly, "come back with me and you'll be safe."

Naruto dropped his kunai; the elder Uchiha's kind words whirling around his head, "fine." Naruto whispered, feeling slightly like a traitor.

"this way then." Itachi said and began to lead Naruto a different way through the forest.

For the first day of travelling they said nothing to each other but Itachi was very kind to Naruto, letting his rest or eat whenever he needed it and offered kind smiles.

Finally, as they walked across a hay covered field, far from Konoha, Naruto broke the silence, "how did you know I'm pregnant."

Itachi glanced back, his eyes shining a strange green colour, "my Queen got word that someone was going to steal your child." he answered.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno." Itachi shrugged his shoulders and offered Naruto some water, "i'm going to take a wild guess and say that my little brother is the father."

Naruto nearly choked on the water a little bit, "i don't want him to know." he said sternly.

"Why?" Itachi asked, stopping to look at Naruto properly.

"because this would ruin his life." the blond said sadly.

The elder Uchiha placed a kind hand on Naruto's shoulder, "what rubbish." Itachi stated bluntly, "anyway," he turned away, "we're only a few more days away from the kingdom."

"kingdom?" Naruto questioned as they set off again, remembering that Itachi had also mentioned 'my Queen'.

Itachi laughed, "The Kingdom Protected by Demons." he said, "every queen has been a demon and demons are pride above everyone. She brought me back to life." he was smiling.

Smiling too Naruto pondered over what Itachi had said; a place where demons were respected, he liked the sound of that.

The following days Naruto didn't asked Itachi about had happened previously and, in turn, Itachi didn't ask about Sasuke.

Finally, on a beautifully sunny day, the kingdom came into view; everything was either red, white or black, the place swarmed with happy looking people, lots of children and at the very end was the palace; a multiply of white and black towers with a large glass ballroom and the grandest front doors Naruto had ever seen.

As they walked through the kingdom people greeted Itachi warmly, then gave Naruto a look; not an unkind look but a strange look.

Suddenly a little girl ran up to Naruto and placed her small, warm hands on the blond's belly, "you are having a baby." the little girl said happily, her purple eyes shining happily.

There was a murmur from the crowd around the shops but then they all smiled brightly at Naruto and as they continued up to the palace many of them greeted him as they had with Itachi.

"I told you it was a good thing to be a demon here." Itachi laughed as a woman handed Naruto an ice lolly and patted his swollen tummy kindly.

There were no guards on the doors, or anywhere, but as he entered the palace Naruto felt like he had just walked through an ice cold waterfall and as he got over the shock Itachi was giving a low bow.

"Your Highness." he said respectfully to nothing.

Then, out of nowhere but looking like she had always been there, a beautiful woman in her late forties with her black hair in tight ringlets stood on the shiny marble floor in a long red dress that was very regal in every way.

"you've returned." she greeted Itachi softly and held out her gloved hand to him.

Itachi gently kissed her hand and then stood to his full height, at that point she kissed him on the cheek, "took your time." she snapped jokingly.

"Queen Eclipse." Itachi said, suddenly breathless, "this is Naruto."

Queen Eclipse gasped softly and her eyes glazed over with tears, her very pale face flushed greatly, "so handsome." she finally said.

"Your Highness." Naruto said and tried to bow but the baby kicked out.

Within seconds Queen Eclipse was helping him up again, "how far gone are you dear?" she asked her green eyes illuminated.

"um, about four months." Naruto replied but the Queen was far from happy, she rounded on Itachi.

"You should have kidnapped him." Queen Eclipse said seriously.

Itachi rolled his matching green eyes, "i couldn't. My idiot brother was always watching him."

Naruto blushed a colour he didn't know existed when Itachi said that and the elder Uchiha giggled lightly at Naruto's reaction.

"w-why is it bad that I'm four months?" Naruto asked as calmly as he could.

Queen Eclipse looked kindly at him and began to lead him through the magnificent hallways, Itachi a few steps behind, "Naruto honey, you do know what happens to demons when they give birth, don't you?" she asked kindly.

Naruto frowned, he had thrown the scroll aside before he got to that bit, "isn't it like a normal pregnancy?"

they began to pass several portraits of young woman who all looked like Queen Eclipse, "nothing is normal about your pregnancy." she laughed a worn laugh and then became quite serious, "when a demon gives birth they pass on their demons and you know what happens to a person once the demon has been extracted?" she paused by a small indoor fountain.

"of course!" Naruto chirped, "they...die..." he suddenly gasped at what he had just said, tears sprang to his eyes, "but, I don't want to die." he whispered.

Queen Eclipse placed a chested kiss on Naruto's forehead, "none of them do dear."

"What will happen to my baby?" the blond snapped and he clutched his belly.

"she could live here with Itachi and I." Queen Eclipse said, motioning around her, "or, she could go back to Konoha."

Naruto frowned, remembering how he was treated by the villagers back in Konoha, it made him angry and his child got upset too.

During the silence Queen Eclipse took him into the large glass ballroom; it was even more beautiful than from the outside, like there was a million rainbows all stuck in one place.

"don't be scared Naruto." Itachi suddenly broke the silence.

Naruto looked at him with surprised eyes, "i've just been told I'm going to die. Of course I'm scared." he replied calmly.

"We'll take care of everything." Queen Eclipse stood in the middle of the ball room, illuminated by the millions of lights.

Just looking at her Naruto felt calm, "will my death hurt?" he asked bravely.

"no." Queen Eclipse whispered, "not a bit and you won't even know until you're gone."

"okay. But," Naruto broke eye-contact with the Queen, "i want my body to be sent back to Konoha." he could feel them both frowning so he quickly added, "i want to be close to my parents."

suddenly Queen Eclipse had embraced him; her hug was like a cool night but also like putting a hand in chilled water, "i understand." she whispered.

And with that Naruto began living with Queen Eclipse and Itachi, there was no-one else in the massive palace, not even a servant or a guard but Naruto didn't ask any questions, he just content with living in the quiet.

Itachi was very kind to him and never asked about Sasuke or the night in question but when Naruto asked about his eyes and why they were green, Itachi just laughed and said, "Sasuke stole my eyes silly. These are Queen Eclipse's mother's."

Queen Eclipse threw a great many parties and Naruto was a little worried that other villages would be invited but it was only ever people from the kingdom.

The arrangements for Naruto's body to be taken back to Konoha were arranged as he came to the close of his eight month; he would be placed at the front gates, wrapped in a black cloth with his headband laid on top and no note. There would no mention of a child or where he had been or even what could have possible killed him.

As his due date Naruto came closer he wasn't as nervous as he should have been; he hadn't asked a whole lot of questions, in case he got too scared.

Then one day, just a few days till he was due, there was several angry voices coming from the entrance and decided to investigate, only to get the biggest shock.

In the doorway stood Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke, not to mention Kiba, Neji, Hinata. Rock Lee, Choji and Shikamaru. They were all speaking at once, their voices reverberating off the high ceilings.

Itachi stood far back from them, a mask covering the bottom half of his face and he was trying to reason with them, "Queen Eclipse isn't residing!" he shouted over their voices.

"You are the only servant here." Tsunade snapped, "go find her."

and then they all began to talk over each other again. Meanwhile Naruto was having a panic attack, he had been away for so long and the plan was going so well.

The baby, too, was having a bit of a panic and then Naruto felt his trousers become wet and a sharp pain in his abdomen. The blond gasped and gripped his stomach desperately; if he shouted for Itachi now then they would know he was there but the pain was getting worse.

"I-I-Itachi!" Naruto screamed and everyone fell silent.

Itachi's eyes immediately found Naruto and knew what was wrong, "Your Highness!" he called into nothingness and he raced towards the distressed blond.

They both reached Naruto at the same time, "i felt it happen." Queen Eclipse whispered and clutched Naruto tightly.

They led Naruto into a room that was filled with cushions and hot towels, by the time they got there the pain was so bad that Naruto was panting deeply and to make matters worse everyone had followed them.

"H-h... ow, how is the baby getting...ow, out?" Naruto finally asked.

Over the running water and his own breaths Naruto heard a small commotion behind him. He also got his answer; Queen Eclipse was gripping a diamond kunai and her eyes focused on his pregnant belly.

Itachi gripped Naruto's hand, "take a deep breath." he whispered gently in his ear.

He did as he was told and tried to close his eyes as Queen Eclipse swiped the extra sharp blade across his belly; for several moments Naruto couldn't feel or hear anything and then it all hit him at once.

The seething pain as Queen Eclipse plunged her hands into his open stomach, the screaming behind him and Itachi whispering a prey in another language in his ear.

Naruto suddenly saw another figure appear on the other side of him, causing Itachi to stop whispering the prey but it became irrelevant as Queen Eclipse finally extracted her hands from within him and cradled in her blood soaked hands was a tiny baby still with the umbilical cord attached.

"oh." Naruto gasped as Queen Eclipse wrapped the baby up, still not cutting the cord, and handed the child to Naruto.

His child was so small, covered in horrible looking gunk but so cute and perfect, with jet black hair and tiny whisker marks. The baby shuddered and cried until Naruto placed his finger in the tiny hand.

Naruto had never felt so light and loved, not even on that night with Sasuke.

"name him Naruto." Queen Eclipse said loudly; she was crying and smiling at the same time.

"him?" Itachi asked before Naruto could and Queen Eclipse nodded.

Naruto gazed down at his son, who tightened his grip on his daddy's finger, "Yuki." he whispered and looked up to see Sasuke staring at him with a strange look on his face, "Uchiha Yuki."

then he saw the whiteness cover his eyesight slightly but it quickly became thicker and he felt the breath leaving him but it just felt like he had been holding his breath for a long time and he was letting it out finally.

He faintly heard someone call his name but he just thought it was his parents calling for him and he saw them at the doorway of a room he couldn't see.

Just as he was going to run to them he felt someone grabbing the back of his shirt, turning he saw a woman with wild red hair, red eyes, a slight manic grin and nine tails swishing behind her.

"who are you?" Naruto's voice echoed all around the two.

The woman rolled her eyes, "sure, I live inside you for eighteen years and you don't know who the hell I am." she snapped.

"Kyuubi?" the blond questioned.

Kyuubi's grinned became bigger, "ta-da!" she sang and then frowned, "where do you think you're going?" she snapped.

"I gave birth. I died." Naruto frowned, "you're meant to be in Yuki."

Kyuubi waved her hands in front of him, "hello, dummy, didn't you hear that queen? You gave birth to a boy." she raised an eyebrow, "demons only _born_ girls."

"but-"

"The father is a Uchiha!" Kyuubi shouted, "their genes are dominate." she huffed unhappily, "for the most part the Sharingan won. But, hey, given the choice between another bloody Uchiha and dying then I'll gladly let there be another Sharingan running about. No danger to me."

Kyuubi's words echoed back to Naruto louder than they had been said but his mind was still a little out of it, "why are you human?"

Kyuubi looked a little taken back by the question and then looked very annoyed, "of all the dumb-ass questions." she mumbled under her breath, "this is your mind! You made me look like this." she looked down herself and smiled slightly, "thank you as well. It's easier than talking to you from the bloody cage."

Naruto gasped, "my seal!"

"is safe moron!" Kyuubi looked annoyed again, "that queen did something to it ages ago."

there a moment of silence, "so I didn't die? I'm still alive."

Kyuubi nodded, "i just had to stop you from running into the light like some lost magpie. You have to wait while I heal you." and with that she began to glow bright red, suddenly looking even more fox-like.

"how long have I been dead, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked softly.

Kyuubi shrugged, "about a minuet, both Uchiha's are freaking out." she laughed and then the whole room was filled with the red light emitting from her.

Naruto felt the slight sting on his belly where he had been cut open but Queen Eclipse must have sown it up again already and Kyuubi had started to heal it.

All around him people were talking, angrily, but amongst all the noise he heard Yuki crying loudly.

His eyes felt a little heavy, so did his arms, so he lay still for a little long and listened around him.

"Give me the baby!" Sasuke shouted.

"Don't give that Sasuke! You didn't even know about Yuki until just now." Itachi shouted back.

"Stop shouting. Let the dead rest peacefully." Queen Eclipse hissed.

"that's my child!" Sasuke sounded upset.

"you could have told me." Tsunade joined the argument.

"I was instructed not to." Queen Eclipse snapped back.

"Give me my son!" Sasuke shouted again and Naruto suddenly felt something felt drip onto his face.

Opening his eyes a tiny bit Naruto saw Sasuke above him, reaching out for the baby but Itachi was hold the crying Yuki just out of reach.

"I suggest you all give your respects and then leave." Queen Eclipse snapped and the room turned black and cold.

"I'm taking my child with me." Sasuke snarled.

Itachi's eyes darted down to Naruto for a split second, he saw the open eyes and Naruto smiled ever so slightly.

"come on Uchiha." Neji said sharply and Sasuke was pulled away.

"Naruto wouldn't have wanted this." Shikamaru added mournfully.

Naruto hadn't broken eye contact with Itachi but he heard things being kicked as Sasuke was dragged away and his swearing.

"my baby." Naruto tried to say but his voice failed and his lips only moved slightly but Itachi still handed the tiny bundle to him.

"Itachi, what are you..." Queen Eclipse trailed off as Naruto lifted his arms to cradle his son.

Everything fell silent as Naruto sat up slowly; Kyuubi was working quickly to heal her vessel.

Queen Eclipse collapsed where she stood, Yuki stopped crying and snuggled in his daddy's chest, "what happened?" Itachi asked the question first.

Naruto saw the tears streaming down both Queen Eclipse and Tsunade's faces, so he smiled gently and hoped his voice would work, "the bloody Sharingan." he said quietly.

Itachi laughed a laugh of relief, he wiped away his own tears, "should have known." he said.

The baby boy cradled close to Naruto's chest grasped at nothing for a while until the tiny hand caught the collar on his daddy's shirt.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered as he came back to the blond's side.

Sasuke's face was no longer the calm, beautiful face that Naruto constantly saw in his dreams, his pale face was lined and sweaty and his eyes slightly shallow.

"i-i don't, um, understand." the youngest Uchiha breathed, not taking his eyes off Naruto.

The blond sighed, "i don't think now is the time." he whispered, "want to hold your son?"

he felt strange saying such a thing to Sasuke, who had always been so distant and chilling, especially since he didn't want him to know anything about the pregnancy or the baby. However it was something that couldn't be avoided even if Naruto tried.

Sasuke's hands shook slightly as he was handed his tiny son, Naruto smiled; Sasuke finally had the heir he wanted without getting married or knowing about the interment moment the pair had shared.

"he's so small." Sasuke finally said, his voice slightly choked.

Neji, Rock Lee and Kiba came to the other side of the Naruto, who was finally relaxed as the pain in his stomach was gone. Choji and Shikamaru sat behind him, a hand on each shoulder. Hinata was bravest and sat in front of the blond with a tiny smile. Finally Sakura went to Tsunade's side, helping her up without a word but kept shooting vile looks at Naruto, who couldn't see her.

"do we even want to know?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto finally took his eyes off Sasuke, who in turn couldn't take his eyes off the sleeping Yuki, and peered over his shoulder to his lazy friend.

"i guess not." Naruto replied.

Kiba exhaled angrily, "seriously dude." he snarled, "what happened?"

Itachi cleared his throat noisily, leaning forwards he pulled down Naruto's shirt, not making eye contact with anyone and gave Naruto another gentle smile.

"I don't think now is the time for questions." Itachi said in a strong voice, "after all, it is a child's birthday."

looking immediately at Yuki, Naruto saw Sasuke frowning and the babe was beginning to wake, "just answer one question for me Naruto." Sasuke said in a low voice.

Naruto knew the question immediately, so he took a deep breath and nodded, feeling Itachi tense beside him.

"why didn't you tell me?"the youngest Uchiha's eyes were filled with a lost emotion that he thought had deserted him long ago.

Naruto flushed and remained silent for a moment as he gently took Yuki back as the child whimpered; he felt Sasuke's hard stare on him.

"Naruto." Sasuke hissed through his teeth.

Sighing the blond looked deep into Sasuke's dark eyes but this time he was serious, "would you have believed me?"

Sasuke seemed taken aback, "of course I would!" he shouted angrily and Yuki woke suddenly.

Yuki began to cry loudly, his tiny hands clenched and shaking, clear tears began rolling down his chubby cheeks.

Suddenly a small bottle filled with milk was handed to Naruto from a slightly sullen looking Itachi; silence settled again as Yuki suckled hungrily at the bottle.

"i would have believed you." Sasuke suddenly repeated.

Queen Eclipse stood with a sigh, "i think we should all rest for tomorrow." she told them calmly and swept elegantly out of the room, followed by Tsunade.

Naruto felt calm with his baby breathing gently against his chest; it was a bit strange to have an Uchiha on either side of him with an air of protectiveness coming off each of them.

"i'm kinda tired." Naruto said with a small laugh.

Itachi gave the familiar smile, closing his worried green eyes for a moment, and then reached out to take Yuki from his daddy, "i'll put him to bed." he said softly.

"i don't think so." Sasuke snapped and shoved Itachi back by the shoulders.

The baffled blond scowled at the fowl tempered Sasuke, "what's wrong with you?" he asked sternly; he was tired, aching and slightly on edge from everything that was going on.

"I won't have anyone handle my son." Sasuke snarled, glaring at his elder brother.

"but, you didn't know about him until now." Naruto tried gently but Sasuke's frown didn't vanish, "besides aren't you glad to know your brother is alive?" he added quickly.

Sasuke sighed and looked away, "of course but," he flushed darkly and glanced at Yuki.

"But what, Sasuke?" Naruto had never heard Itachi sound so nasty.

A high pitched shriek from Hinata brought the Uchiha brothers from their argument; Sakura had shoved her aside.

The pink haired girl glared down at Naruto and his child, "how do we know this _baby_ is Sasuke's?" she snarled.

Naruto was surprised at how vile she was, but he had guess long ago that neither of them would believe him properly.

"how much proof do you need?" Itachi said, gesturing to the tiny Yuki.

Sakura's face twisted nastily, "you could have raped him." she pointed at Itachi.

Itachi stood quickly, his hand reach for the katana he no longer carried and took stance in front of Naruto. Sasuke did exactly the same thing but his Sharingan was spinning madly.

"My brother is not like that." Sasuke snapped and even Itachi looked slightly surprised.

Sakura's eyes filled with fake tears, "but, but Sasuke-kun..."

"get out." Itachi told her.

Before she could reply Kiba and Hinata grabbed her and hurled her out of the door.

"We'll leave you guys to sort this all out." Neji said in a slightly strained voice.

Naruto waved 'goodbye' to his friends as they left one by one, Sakura could be heard screaming somewhere further down the corridor and, finally, the three were alone.

"Thank you Sasuke." Itachi said and sat on Naruto's left side.

But the young Uchiha didn't make eye contact, but he sat stiffly on the blond's other side, "explain how it happened." Sasuke mumbled, stroking Yuki's fine black hair.

"Well, normally when a man and woman love each other very much..." Itachi teased.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "i know that." he hissed lightly at his brother.

"if you two are going to talk about that kind of stuff, I'm taking Yuki to bed."the elder Uchiha said with a sigh and reached out to take the baby again but stopped halfway and glared at Sasuke, "is that okay with the father?"

Sasuke flushed angrily, "fine." he snapped, "but..where are you going to put him?" for a moment he sounded vulnerable.

With a small smile Naruto placed a sweaty hand on Sasuke's cold one, "he'll be in my room." he told him softly and Sasuke nodded.

Their tiny son was wrapped up in a clean blanket and passed to his uncle; Yuki whimpered slightly as Itachi left the hot room but all sounds soon vanished.

"Naruto." Sasuke said as soon as the door closed itself.

The younger Uchiha didn't make eye contact at first; he had flipped Naruto's hand over and was gently dragging the sweat across the lines on his palm.

Naruto sighed, "i thought I could get away with it." he told him bluntly.

"get away with it?" Sasuke's head snapped up.

"it's hard to explain." Naruto sighed again.

Sasuke closed Naruto's hand in his own, "try me, I can understand quite a lot." he pressed.

The colour in the blond's scarred cheeks raised several levels, "well, I guess to start with I should tell you that we had sex." Naruto said in as calm voice as he could muster.

"i don't remember." Sasuke whispered quietly.

"i know." Naruto assured him, "as far as I can remember I think someone injected you with something that made you, um, do it."

Something lit up in Sasuke's eyes; sudden realisation of something but he didn't say anything.

Kneading the back of the Uchiha's hand with his thumb Naruto continued, "i didn't think anything could come of it, but then I felt really ill."

"i know, I heard you throwing up a couple of times." Sasuke confessed, "but, Naruto," he fixed Naruto with an intense stare, "why didn't you tell me?"

the backs of Naruto's eyes stung with tears but he held them back, "think about it; would you have believed me if I had told you that I was pregnant with your baby when you couldn't remember having sex with me."

for several moments Sasuke was quite, an ugly frown playing across his forehead, and finally he found his answer, "i guess not." he whispered, sounding angry at himself.

Naruto gave him a sympathetic look, "also think about what people would think; you having a child with a demon."

"i don't give two dams what other people think." Sasuke snapped sternly.

"it would have ruined everything." Naruto said softly and closed his eyes to try and stop the tears that were getting stronger.

The running water that neither of them could see but hear had gone from full stream to a faint trickle that was almost like music that cut through the silence that followed.

"i knew something was off." Sasuke suddenly said and Naruto's head snapped up, "i thought you weren't eating. You kept touching your belly but I could see you eating through your window." he trailed off quickly and cleared his throat.

The blond smiled, "Itachi mentioned that you had been watching me." he told the young Uchiha.

"How far gone were you? You know, when you left." Sasuke inquired.

Shrugging Naruto said, "about four months."

Sasuke suddenly looked angry and ashamed, "i shouldn't have left that night." he mumbled.

"you can't blame yourself Sasuke, it was my decision." Naruto said firmly.

The grip on Naruto's hand tightened, "i should have noticed. I should have known that something was wrong. I should have -"

"You did notice." Naruto cut across Sasuke's angry self rant.

"But I didn't _do_ anything." the young Uchiha's voice was bitter.

The blond looked at the other boy with sympathetic eyes but they went unnoticed; Sasuke was staring at their entwined hands, the line between his eyebrows was deep.

Suddenly Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, so close the blond could smell the sweat emitting from the Uchiha's skin, "Sasuke?" Naruto questioned quietly.

For a while Sasuke didn't say anything, his gentle breaths brushing against Naruto's neck, "i wish I could remember." Sasuke suddenly said.

"Remember what?" Naruto hummed, his mind lost in the feeling of having the black haired boy so close to him.

"The night we had sex." Sasuke said pulling away slightly.

Naruto flushed hotly; granted he had revisited that night more times than he could remember but he never expected the stoic Uchiha to say such a thing. He cleared his throat noisily.

"Um, maybe if we find out who injected you then we could find out why." Naruto quickly changed the subject; he wanted everything to do with Sasuke but part of him felt like because if the baby he was forcing the man he loved into a relationship that wasn't wanted.

"no." Sasuke said shortly, catching Naruto off guard again and offered nothing more.

The silence was back again, however this time it was comfortable, the water had finally stopped running but the air remained hot.

Naruto and Sasuke sat quietly together, hands twisted gently together, soft breaths brushing against each others skin and just enjoying the feeling of everything around them.

"I assume your staying here for a while." Itachi's calm voice suddenly broke through the hot air.

The two boys jumped at the elders' presence but Sasuke didn't move away, "yes. I am staying." Sasuke said firmly, not looking at his brother.

Itachi laughed softly, "i gathered as much. Yuki is sound asleep." he told them softly, "you should get some rest too." and with that he left the room again.


End file.
